


Hero

by Princess103



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess103/pseuds/Princess103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning down enough to whisper quietly into Stiles' ear he said "Stiles. Don't you know by now? You're my hero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x12

Stiles sat in his desk chair reliving the night in his head. Jackson was alive, and a werewolf. Gerard was either dead or incapacitated in some way. Scott was apparently a genius (and wasn't that the most shocking part of it all) and Stiles, was still Stiles.  
  
Normal, boring, not special, Stiles.  
  
He sighed when he felt hands on his shoulders, he hadn't heard the wolf come in, but at this point it was no longer a shock for a werewolf to show up in his room uninvited.  
  
The strong hands started kneading tense muscles in his neck and back and a kiss was laid on the spot that each knot was worked out.  
  
"You're wrong, ya know."  
  
"Ha!" Stiles laughed, "I'm wrong a lot. You wanna narrow it down for me?"  
  
"Earlier. You told your dad you weren't a hero."  
  
Stiles cracked his neck as the muscles loosened. "You didn't have anything better to do today than wolf-drop into a conversation I had with my dad?"  
  
A kiss on the spot his spine met his head was the only response he received.  
  
"Seriously. I'm not a hero. All I did was run my jeep into a lizard creature and that didn't even slow it down."  
  
"Mm. I didn't just mean tonight. I meant all the time."  
  
Suddenly Stiles was spun around staring into glowing eyes, with a werewolf hovering over him. Had it been anyone else, he might be scared. But said werewolf simply dropped into Stiles lap and wrapped warm arms around Stiles, neck.  
  
Leaning down close, a whispered, "Stiles. Don't you know by now? You're my hero." were the last words spoken before a kiss was laid upon Stiles' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you to decide who the werewolf in question was. But I'd love to hear your opinions!


End file.
